A New Side To Love
by Pound
Summary: Pretty much a love story between Sasuke and Naruto. Things always seem to complicate love and things go from one thing to another. Contains mild sex scene and yaoi.
1. Love Does Strange Things

"Sas...uke...quit...it..." Naruto managed to say in between moaning. Sasuke grinned widely as he continued to lick around the edge of Naruto's pants. He traced a finger around Naruto's seal and slowly followed the tiny snail trail to where Naruto's organ hungrily waited to be touched.

Naruto, unable to move due to being restrained by ropes on his wrists and feet, wriggled and tried to move his lower region towards Sasuke. Sasuke moved to sit on top of Naruto's chest and faced his back to Naruto. Sasuke gradually pulled Naruto's pants and underwear down slightly just so only the start of Naruto's organ showed. Sasuke ran a finger just above the organ teasing it as it quivered and began to harden at the touch. "Sas.." Naruto began but began moaning once Sasuke touch the pleasure spot that was just above his organ. He's so cute at times, Sasuke thought to himself. Then Sasuke started getting serious. He pulled Naruto's pants and underwear down to his feet and grabbed the organ and squeezed it gently. Naruto moaned loudly and wriggled some more, slightly shifting Sasuke closer.

Sasuke then let go and hovered his hand over it. As if on command, it hardened and it immediately placed itself in Sasuke's hand to be caressed. Heh, taught it well, I have Sasuke thought grinning as he stroked the organ so it shivered. "Sasu...i..can't... hold...for...long.." Naruto spluttered. "Just hold for a little longer, Naru" Sasuke replied lying down on Naruto, careful to not kick Naruto in the face. He then slid is tongue around the slit and kind of hugged it for a second then settled his mouth over it and sucked. Naruto's moans began to get louder and louder as Sasuke sucked harder and harder. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a warm liquid fill his mouth, and pulled away just before cum leaked out. "I'm..sorry, Sasu" Naruto panted. "It's ok, you did well" Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke, then pulled his own pants down and turned himself around. He then untied Naruto's bonds allowing Naruto to explore. Naruto was overjoyed and immediately wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and his arms around Sasuke's neck and began to hold Sasuke in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke's and Naruto's tongues began to intertwine as Sasuke moved off the bed and against the wall. He held Naruto against the wall while his fingers reached down and inserted one finger. Naruto winced slightly as the finger roamed for the pleasure spot. Sasuke then insert another finger and managed to find the spot that wanted to be touched.

Naruto began moaning more loudly and began to try and do the same. But sadly since he was higher up and shorter then Sasuke he couldn't reach his target so he then decided to reach for another target.

He then blindly searched with his hand trying to find it while also trying to keep a hold on Sasuke so he wouldn't slip. Sasuke then quickly moved back to the bed and laid on top of Naruto pulling his fingers out. Naruto then slipped down lower and positioned his body so his face was just under the target.

Naruto pulled Sasuke down by the organ (who yelped loudly at the sudden roughness) and placed his mouth over and bit gently. Now Sasuke moaned and Naruto licked the slit teasingly. "Naru..." Sasuke moaned trying to reach for Naruto's head with his hand. Naruto felt the hand touch his hair and lifted his head slightly.

Sasuke placed his hand behind Naruto's head and pushed Naruto's head higher and waited for pleasure. Naruto managed to smile while having his mouth full. He then sucked and Sasuke moaned louder, _So he could moan just as loud_ Naruto thought cheerfully. Naruto then pulled away and Sasuke rolled off Naruto and onto the bed. They both then panted trying to regain their breath.

"Sas-" Naruto began but Sasuke cut him off with a finger on his lips. "But Sas-" as fast lightning Sasuke had pulled Naruto on top of him and grabbed Naruto's head and sucked on Naruto's upper lip. Naruto stared at Sasuke and both eyes met. Naruto's blue eyes looked at Sasuke lovingly as did his.

They both pulled away and began panting heavily. Naruto's extra fox power was the only thing that was keeping him going. Sasuke panted some more still recovering as Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's spiky hair and ruffled it.

As Sasuke stroked Naruto's head, he went into deep thought. He began to think of what the future would bring once the "secret" was out He then thought of whether they'd be able to adopt a child seeing as they couldn't conceive.

He was brought out of thought by Naruto's loud snoring. Sasuke chuckled softly and closed his own eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Breakfast Time

"SASUKE! GET UP-TEBAYO!!" a voice yelled in his ear.

Sasuke was woken roughly by the loud high energetic voice and very rough movement shook Sasuke to open his eyes. "Nya! Nani?" he muttered, his vision returning to him after being blasted by the bright light from the blinds of his room.

He found Naruto sitting on him, his head almost on top of Sasuke's, grinning at him.

"Since when have you been an early bad, Naru?" Sasuke said, pushing Naruto away from him and sitting up slightly. "Neh, since now" Naruto said laughing, dragging the blankets off Sasuke and onto the floor.

Sasuke slowly sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. It was a new day and the day the whole of Konoha would know about Naruto and Sasuke. He dressed quickly and made breakfast for them both with Naruto bounding around like a little puppy.

"What's gotten you do excited, dobe?" Sasuke asked curiously, serving Naruto some of his specialty ramen and serving a portion for himself.

"Yopp promppfed we'd pgo shospiing totday!!" he said with his mouth full of Ramen. Sasuke raised an eye brow and watching Naruto swallow his mouth full before talking. "You promised we'd go shopping today!!" he exclaimed giving Naruto a cute look. Sasuke then remembered that he had promised Naruto that they'd go today together after going to bed together. "Ah right, we'll go after breakfast ok?" he replied before finishing his bowl. Naruto nodded furiously, splashing Sasuke with ramen juice and finished his ramen in one big slurp. He then noticed Sasuke covered in ramen juice and turned red.

"Gomen, Sasu," he replied, walking over to Sasuke and licking it off his face, playfully. "All right All right!" Sasu exclaimed loudly, trying to push Naruto away. "Go get ready, quickly ok?" Sasu said kissing Naruto on the cheek before he ran off. Sasuke sighed and cleaned his face and went off to get dressed.

"Naru! Are you ready yet?!" Sasuke yelled 5 minutes later, standing in the doorway of his house. "Hai, Sasu-tebayo!" Naru replied, skipping towards him in his orange jump suit. Sasuke smirked and sighed before wrapping an arm around Naruto and dragging him out with him, while closing the door behind him.

End of Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for my slowness ;; I haven't updated this for ages and i've hardly got anything to show for it lol xP.

So for my slowness i show you a short and sweet chapter, coz i didn't want to be too er... sacuy (so to speak) all the time.

My pervertedness needs breaks, ok lo**l.**


	3. Shopping Of A Different Kind

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand tightly, who swung their arms back and forth excitedly. Naruto was extremely bouncy despite the looks that onlookers were giving them as they passed by hand in hand. Sasuke trudged along reluctant as they finally reached the store. They entered slowly, Sasuke going first with a sudden quiet Naruto close behind. Suddenly Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw little Lolita, maid and other costumes, hanging from the wall on a hook.

Naruto broke off, brushing past several displays, nearly knocking them over if it wasn't for Sasuke rushing to the rescue to save the merchandise from falling. Shaking his head, he put the displays back upright and walked over to Naruto who was jumping up and down like a cricket.

"Sasu! SASU!! SASU COME OVER HERE!" he yelled happily holding 1 orange and 1 blue Lolita costume. "Can we get these, please Sasu?" he managed to squeal out before shoving the costumes into Sasuke's arms and running off further into the shop. By the time Sasuke caught up with the blonde, he had realized that Naruto was beginning to recognize what half of the merchandise was for.

"Sasuke, what's this?" he asked curiously, holding up a blow up sex doll. Sasuke, trying not to crack up laughing, draped the clothes over his arm and took the sex doll from Naruto. "This, Naruto, is a sex doll, you numbskull" noticing Naruto being clearly confused from the look on his face, he then pulled Naruto towards him and faced the doll to Naruto, then grabbed Naruto's organ and placed it in the doll crutch. "OH!" Naruto slipped out loudly before turning a deep shade of pink and became flustered.

"Ahem! Can I help you?" a voice called over Sasuke's shoulder, startling the two. Sasuke quickly let go of Naruto and turned to the shop assistant. "Ah no, we're just looking at the moment, thank you" he said clearly ignoring Naruto who's face was now turning deep red from embarrassment. "Ok, I'll be over at the counter if you need help" the assistant said before turning and moving away from the two.

By the time the Sasuke and Naruto reached the counter, they were both carrying an arm full of costumes and other trinkets. "Is that all?" the assistant said as he punched numbers into the cash register and put the clothes into several bags.

Luckily for Sasuke, he was quite wealthy so he could just put the amount onto his card. Handing his card to the assistant and then signing away, his gaze drifted over to Naruto who looked extremely edgy and excited again. Sighing he took the card back and then they both walked out with bags that weighed a tonne.

They walked over to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar and sat in a corner table so Naruto could happily eat his bowl of ramen. Sasuke's thoughts drifted away for a moment thinking of absolute nonsense.

His thoughts ran to the reaction from his friends and how they'd approve of their relationship but that thought was never finished as Naruto shook Sasuke's shoulder. "I need to go to the toilet." he whined looking at Sasuke. "Look there's a toilet over there" he said pointing where the symbol of a male signaled a toilet for males. "Oh but can't you come with me?" he asked solemnly, his eyes pleading. Sasuke smiled and shook his head, "Will you go on your own if I kiss you then?" he asked sighing. Naruto nodded happily and Sasuke pulled Naruto down into a deep kiss. Their tongues entwining for several 

seconds before Sasuke pulled away pushing the blonde away. "Go on, dobe, I'll still be here when you get back" he grinned as the blonde toddled off.

Leaning back into the chair, Sasuke took the chance to look around and note several familiar faces that he had seen while they were walking around. While none of them were looking in his direction, he could tell from their body language that they were discussing something and taking regular glances in their direction so Sasuke took into thought that they probably were talking about them. He nodded at one who met his gaze and the person looked away and didn't look back in their direction.

Pleased, Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once again when he heard several loud voices coming closer towards the Bar. "I told you! I'm not buying you anymore ramen, Chouji!" one said. "Awwww, but Ino! Shikamaru promised you would buy me some" another replied. "Hey! Don't get me involved in this! You two are so troublesome!" As the voices came closer and entered the bar, Sasuke recognized them as Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. Sasuke, hoping they would not recognize him, sank into the chair, trying to hide himself.

Naruto then came back from the toilet and called out to the 3 "Hey! Shikamaru!" he yelled out happily as he sat down next to Sasuke who was trying to sink further down the chair."Hey, look it's Naruto, and who's that?" he asked curiously, trying to see further. Chouji put his hand over his eyes and tried to help in the best way possible. "It's Sasuke-kun!" Ino chimed in and walked over to the table.

Sasuke pulled himself up into the chair and tried to act normal. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked ignoring Naruto's visible stares."Er, just having some ramen" he replied, trying to fake a smile. "Hmmmm, what's this?" Chouji muttered grabbing one of the bags and inspecting it.

Sasuke, wide-eyed, quickly snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it between his feet. Ino, clearly interested from Sasuke's expression grabbed another bag and moved out of Sasuke's reach and inspected the bag.

She slowly reached in and pulled out the orange Lolita costume. "Who's this for anyway, Sasuke-kun?" She peered further into the bag. Sasuke didn't answer and leapt out and snatched the bag from her hand. "It's for a friend" he got out, making a quick glance at Naruto, who was unaware of the intense situation which was taking place.

Ino raised an eyebrow, but let it go and adjusted her hair. "Well we'll see you later ok, Sasuke-kun?" she replied before waving and dragging Chouji away, who had been eyeing the ramen bowl that Naruto was holding.

Sasuke made a sigh of relief when he saw that the three had left and watched Naruto finish the last of his ramen. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke, who needed a stress relief, grabbed Naruto and pulled him closer and bit Naruto's lip to open. Naruto gladly opened his mouth and they both went into a deep but relaxing kiss. Sasuke felt himself become calmer and longed to continue more but was fully aware of the others watching. "C'mon, let's go home" he whispered, kissing Naruto on the head before getting himself up and grabbing their bags.



Naruto cheerfully followed behind Sasuke as they walked back towards Sasuke's house, in the bright daylight. As Sasuke unlocked the door, Naruto quickly shoved himself through first and threw his shoes off. Sasuke laughed and closed the door behind him and dumped the bags on the table.

"So which one do you want to try first, Naru?"


End file.
